Just One Kiss
by Superstar In The Making
Summary: All Troy wants is one kiss from Gabriella, but it always gets interrupted. How will he get his kiss? *one-shot* *takes place after HSM 2 and during 3*


**I was watching HSM today and I just love that movie so much. Troy and Gabriella are just perfect for each other. I want a soulmate like that, so I wrote a one-shot about them. This has probably been my favorite and longest one-shot I've ever done so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don' town High Schiol Musical or Start of Something New.**

One kiss. That's all he wanted.

Troy Bolton, the basketball star, the singer, the popular boy.

Gabriella Montez, popular, kind, beautiful, his girlfriend.

All he wanted was one kiss, but they always got interrupted. Like after the basketball championships, academic decathlon, and musical call backs, Chad, then Taylor interrupted them.

Or at the beginning of summer, first the guys, then the boy who wanted his yearbook signed.

Then with the sprinklers.

And after that in the pool when Folten interrupted them.

All he wanted was one kiss from her, was that really too much to ask for?

Now it was the beginning of senior year. First semester had just started. Gabriella was practicing with her team, and Troy with his. But it was still early in the school year, there was more time for dates. So he called Gabriella up and scheduled a date with her out in a field. A picnic for the two of them.

Troy picked her up at 11:33 and they drove off. It was a private date and he though it'd be perfect for a first kiss. The boy threw in some compliments, winks, just the occasional flirting making her blush or giggle.

When the arrived at the field, Troy got out first, then helped Gabriella out. He grabbed the picnic basket in one hand and intwined his fingers with his beautiful girlfriends in the other.

He chose a nice spot out in the grass and laid out a blanket, strawberries, grapes, and carrot sticks, their normal picnic. They ate, she threw food in his mouth, he threw some in hers, but he wished he wasn't only throwing grapes in there.

They were rolling on the grass and then got up and danced a waltz.

They locked eyes. He bent down and she leaned forward. They were slowly leaning in, their lips were about to touch, when a golf ball bopped Gabriella on the head. They jumped apart and Gabriella noticed the 'private golf course' sin and suggested they leave as they probably weren't supposed to be there.

She walked away and back to the car taking the picnic basket with her.

Troy stalled a bit, then bent down and picked up the ball. It was pink with the letters 'SE' printed on it in white. "Sharpey," he muttered under his breath. Then dropped the ball in disgust and moaned, "of course," jogging after his girlfriend.

Yards away, a petite blonde fashionista was smirking, pink dress and shades on top of her head. She really hated Gabriella.

* * *

Troy galloped into school and headed over to Gabriella's locker. He crept up behind her and gave her a big hug spinning her around. Gabriella giggled. The brunette boy leaned up against a nearby locker and suggested they go to the mall after school and have a date. She was reluctant at first, but finally he convinced her to come with him.

So at then end of the school day, she skipped the bus and walked to the mall with Troy, hand in hand. They shopped at her favorite stores and he treated her to a smoothie.

They talked about how they first met, how if the DJ had never called them to sing together, that he probably would have never asked her out or even noticed her. And she agreed.

He put an arm around her and she leaned into it. She lifted her head up to look at him, and he slowly started to lean in. She got lost in his eyes and Troy thought, 'Finally!' but of course, there was an interruption.

"Wassup guys!" That happened to be Chad, Troy's best friend, along with other wildcats and his girlfriend, Taylor, who happened to be Gabriella's best friend.

"We didn't know you would be here!" shouted out Zeke, fellow basket ball player.

Gabriella, being friendly, got up from Troy and started to hug their friends, but she really wanted to be alone with him and he knew it. She was a really good actress and she hid it well, no one would know. Except for him, because being her boyfriend, he knows everything about her and can read her like a book. So then they all hung out together and the two lovebirds didn't get any more quality time together.

* * *

Troy decided to try another time. He suggested they go to Gabriella's place after school.

So they did. They finished homework, had one of her mom's delicious brownies as a snack, then went to the backyard to hang out.

They lay in the hammock together, cuddling. Troy held her in his arms and she snuggled into him. He kissed the top of her head. Gabriella turned more to him and her face was to his now.

They both leaned in...closer...closer...even closer...almost there, until Troy's cell phone rang and they jumped apart. It was only Mr. Bolton calling Troy home.

Another failed kiss.

* * *

All the wildcats were getting together for New Years Eve. They all stayed in Albuquerque.

All the girls got dressed up in fancy dress and high heels. Nice makeup and pretty hair.

The guys wore tuxes and ties. Combed back their hair, shined their shoes, bought flowers and corsages.

Troy drove his car to go pickup Gabriella. She came out looking stunning, hair curled, black and white dress, black heels, eyeliner, and mascara. In his opinion, she looked drop, dead, gorgeous. Even more pretty than usual, if that was even possible.

She got in the car, but not before billions of pictures were taken if the two.

Troy drove off to the other Wildcats along with Gabriella. He wasn't afraid to compliment her and she wasn't afraid to compliment back. He gave her a nice white corsage and she kissed him on the cheek, but that's not what he wanted.

It was a tradition to kiss on New Years, and he was determined to get it.

They arrived and everyone else greeted them with hugs and compliments.

Taylor and Chad were her together, as well as Sharpey and Zeke, and Ryan and Kelsi.

Music was blasting and there was karaoke and Troy and Gabriella even sang together.

Of course they chose a song they already knew.

Troy: _Italics _Gabriella: Underlined Both: **Bold**

_Livin' in my own world,  
_

_Didn't understand,  
_

_That anything can happen,  
_

_When you take a chance,_

I never believed in,

What I couldn't see,

I never opened my heart,

_Ohhhhh,_

Too all the possibilities, Ohh,

**I know,**

That something has changed,

**Never felt this way,**

And right here tonight,

**this could be the...,**

**Start of somethin' new,**

It feels so right,

**To be here with you, ooh,**

**And now lookin' in your eyes,**

I feel in my heart,

_Feel in my heart,_

**The start of somethin' new,**

_Ohhhh, yeahh,_

_Now who'd of ever thought that... oh,_

**We'd both be here tonight... yeah,**

Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter,

_Brighter, brighter,_

Oh, with you by my side,

_By my side,_

**I know... that somethin' has changed,**

**Never felt this way,**

oh I know it for real,

**This could be the...,**

**start of somethin' new,**

**It feels so right to be here with you... oh,**

**And now... lookin' in your eyes,**

**I feel in my heart,**

**The start of somethin' new,**

_I never knew that it could happen,_

_'Til it happened to me,_

_Ohhhh, yeah,_

**I didn't know it before,**

But now it's easy to see,

**Ohhhhh,**

**It's the start of something new,**

**It feels so right to be here with you... oh,**

**And now... lookin' in your eyes,**

**I feel in my heart,**

**That it's the start of somethin' new,**

**It feels so right,**

_So right... oh,_

To be here with you... oh,

**And now...,**

Lookin' in your eyes,

_Lookin' in your eyes,_

I feel in my heart,

_Feel in my heart,_

The start of somethin' new,

_The start of somethin' new,_

The start of somethin' new,

_Somethin' new,_

Everyone clapped when they were done, even Sharpey.

It was getting closer to midnight and the Wildcats were still dancing with there partner.

The final song before midnight was a slow song and Troy and Gabriella were dancing together. They were speaking quietly to each other and were very close to each other.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

Closer to midnight.

"Seven!"

Troy gets lost in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Six!"

"Five!"

Troy starts to lean in.

"Four!"

Gabriella leans in too.

"Three!"

They're both leaning in.

"Two!"

Nothing can stop them now.

"One!"

And their lips touch. They're kissing and sparks fly. They're both enjoying it and they know it.

Gabriella pulls away first and smiles at him. He smiles back, but pulls her into another kiss.

And that's how the spend the night. Dancing together, kissing, and just being happy.

**So that was my one-shot and I hoped you like it. After I finish all my other stories or get finished with at least two, I might creat an HSM fanfic. Tell me your thoughts!**

**~Kelly**


End file.
